The present invention generally relates to survey data processing and analysis. More specifically, the present invention relates to improved, real-time survey data processing and analysis.
Many companies value surveys, such as employee evaluation and satisfaction surveys. Companies use employee surveys to judge performance and award promotions, for example. Companies also use customer satisfaction surveys to gauge success of products or services and determine improvements. Managers may also be evaluated by employees using surveys.
Surveys may help initiate changes in a workplace environment, product or service improvements, and employee training, for example. Survey results may influence major strategic decisions by a corporation. Current survey systems do not provide a rapid response to help in making important, timely business decisions. Additionally, current survey systems are not easily accessible on demand.
Therefore, a system that provides real-time administration and processing of a survey would be highly desirable. Additionally, a system that improves accessibility to surveys, survey data, and survey statistics would be highly desirable. A survey processing system that allows survey information and classifications to be dynamically adjusted would also be highly desirable. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for improved, real-time survey data processing and analysis.